Ranse and the Uzumakis
by Knode820
Summary: A new shinobi is brought back to konoha by the 7th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, does this spell trouble? Thus bring in the new shinobi Ranse Anthony, adopted son of Naruto and Hinata just what will his adventures bring him and what will he share about his strange past. Just what will we learn about this strange new shinobi.
1. Chapter 1: A chance meeting

_A/N_

 _Sadly I must say I do not own Naruto. Now that I have put out that sad information on with the short intro to the story._

It was very bad day and Naruto was on his way home from meeting with Gaara, rushing home to see Hinata and the kids, when he saw a group of people yelling and attacking some homeless looking guy. He stopped and walked over to see what was going on and as he walked up the crowd dispersed yelling out, "Now what have you done, why is the Hokage here?" and "Good finally someone will take care of this monster!"

Naruto was a little angered and confused when he heard the last one and called out to the fleeing crowd, "Who is this man and why is he a monster?"

Before he could get an answer, the man looked up and Naruto realized that the man was actually a child no older than his daughter. The child said, "They speak the truth Ninja of the leaf. I am a monster and one that does not have parents and the only survivor of his clan. My name is Anthony Rance."

Naruto said, "Being alone and the last of your clan does not make you a monster, but your actions."

Anthony looked up and Naruto saw his eyes as they flashed with a weird twinkle and then changed color, "These eyes have seen into your past. I see that your past was one like how now live Naruto Uzumaki, but now you have everything you dreamed about. Yes, I see it now, you are a good person Naruto one I can trust. These eyes of mine I have warped with a genjutsu so no one will be frightened of me, but these villagers have seen them."

"That still does not make you a monster and a lot of people know about my past. I thank you for your compliment and if it is alright I would not mind bringing you back to my village and have you live with my family and me."

"Thank you Naruto and yes I wouldn't mind if I could go back to your village, but I must warn you my eyes are not the only different thing about me and you and I are more similar than you know."

 **A/N**

Hello everyone this is just the first chapter and a very very short introduction to some of the characters. I will write longer chapters for the next couple of chapters I was just wanted to finally put something up to get people interested for now. Please review this and tell me what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2: Anthony's arrival in Konoha

_A/N_

 _I do not own Naruto, but wish I did. Now on with the show._

Anthony stood up and Naruto said, "Climb onto my shoulder so I can carry you to the village."

"I can keep up with you on my own, so lead on Lord Hokage."

Naruto had thought the claim to be a little arrogant or just the kid trying to act tough, but accepted it saying, "Just call me Naruto or dad and for now on treat me like I'm your dad. Okay Anthony?"

With that the young boy clearly showed shock and his eyes started to change and well up with tears, "Thank you Naruto I will try and live up to what you have done for me today." Naruto patted the boys head and then the two took off towards the hidden leaf village.

To Naruto's surprise the boy was keeping up and very easily so he decided to test him to see how good a shinobi he was. Naruto suddenly stopped the boy stopped almost as quickly as he did. Naruto said, "You're a shinobi, aren't you?"

"Not one that has been trained or been allowed in any shinobi village."

"Would you mind if I test you and see how good you are? Plus, I would like to see you release the seal on your powers."

It was obvious to Anthony that Naruto simply wanted to test out how good Anthony was and so he said, "Sure Naruto, but I only want to release the constraints on my eyes for now if that's okay." "I guess if that's all your comfortable with for now then it's fine."

So, Anthony released the constraints and watched as Naruto took in for the first time just how strange his true eyes looked. "Those look like the sharingan, but the color's weird."

"My eyes hold the power of all dōjutsu kekkei genkai, but it shows a sharingan mixed with the byakugan and the rinnegan. The sharingan is the red pupils inside the white byakugan surrounded by the grayish ring of the rinnegan. They will occasionally show the others, but these are the dominate showing ones."

Naruto was suddenly smiling and saying, "Well I guess you will be hard to beat, but I'm a strong ninja too. So, this might get fun."

"I do not doubt you Naruto, but this battle will end with me winning."

They both laughed and Naruto shouted, "Begin!"

Naruto quickly created shadow clones and rushed at Anthony using his rasengan. Anthony charged at Naruto and made a rasengan of his own and the two rasengans slammed into each other and suddenly Naruto was thrown backwards and slammed into a couple trees, but when he walked back into the clearing in sage mode he asked, "How did you do that?"

Anthony just looked at him and said, "My chakra must have been a little stronger than yours."

Then with a chuckle entered his sage mode and charged at Naruto. Naruto was surprised but managed to dodge Anthony's first swing only to be hit by his trailing hand that held another rasengan which managed to push him back a few feet. Naruto created two shadow clones and made a wind style rasen shuriken and threw it at Anthony, but Anthony threw a fire style rasen shuriken which blew Naruto's attack back at him. Anthony made the attack detonate early then jumped through the smoke and held a kunai to Naruto's neck forcing him to surrender.

The last few hours of the of the journey passed by quietly except for the occasional question from Naruto, which Anthony would answer. By the time they arrived at the gate Naruto learned that for most of Anthony's life was full of painful memories and self-teaching. Anthony stopped and hesitated by the gate to the village and Naruto looked at the boy and wrapped his arm around him saying, "Welcome to your new home Anthony, I hope you don't mind staying with me and my family. Don't worry about the other villagers either, they will accept you fast. Now I can't just give you a headband either, but I can get you into the school and I'm sure that you pass easily."

"Thank you Naruto and I will take you up on the schooling thing I would like to make good on you brining me here and become a great shinobi to help this village."

Naruto smiled and then the two walked into the village, the shinobi at the gate nodded at them as they passed and Naruto waved back. Naruto led them up a path saying, "Now I will let you know that my house may be a little umm ..."

"Interesting", Anthony finished for him.

"Yes interesting, that word works just fine, I have a son about a year older than you." Naruto told Anthony, then more to himself he said, "I hope Hinata won't get angry at me for doing this." With that he threw open the door and yelled, "I'm back and I brought a surprise with me!"

The three other residents all came out and pounced onto Naruto yelling, "Welcome back!", and asking, "What's the surprise?"

Naruto laughed and stood up hugging them. He let them go and gestured to Anthony who standing just outside the door watching the family interaction and waiting for their reactions. "Who is he?" They all asked at once.

Anthony spoke up, "I am Anthony Ranse and I hope you all will um not get mad that I intend to move here with you all."

With that Anthony looked up into the faces of all of them in the house. They all jumped a little in surprise and Naruto pointed at his eyes saying, "You forgot to reseal or put up your genjutsu on your eyes."

Anthony's cheeks started to burn as he quickly weaved hand signs that the family only saw as a blur and said, "Ranse family sealing technique number three.", then covered his eyes for a second.

When he uncovered them, his eyes were almost a brighter blue than Naruto's looked back at the Uzumaki family. He looked around the family and started to feel nervous that he started to weave signs that would allow him to teleport away when Himawari said, "Why did you hide your eyes? They looked so pretty." With just those few words Anthony, the boy who was so used to being hated and feared, dropped to his knees and started to cry. He only managed to whisper, "Thank you Himawari." Himawari and Naruto walked over and hugged the poor child and were soon followed by Hinata then Boruto. They all then said, "Welcome to the family Anthony."

 **A/N**

New chapter and improved length I hope it is improving from the first chapter please review and tell me what all you would like to see and continue to see I will be uploading one more chapter tonight. I hope to put out the chapters more on a timely basis that I would like to hear back from you guys on how much and how often you would like me to post. I do need to say I am a college student so school comes first, but will try my best to keep up with the story and to write it as much as I can.

I hope you guys understand and will enjoy the story. I plan on writing this for a long time and ask that you guys give me helpful and constructive advice as well as ideas for more storied that I can possible write alternating with this one and some others I have going on, but are not fan fictions.


	3. Chapter 3: Anthony's secret gets out

_A/N_

 _I do not own Naruto, now please lets continue reading the story._

 **Almost a year later**

It was time for the first day at the academy for Anthony and Himawari, and no matter what she tried Himawari just couldn't get Anthony out of his bed. She ran downstairs and grabbed her father and told him she needed his help to waking Anthony up so they wouldn't be late. It took Naruto, Himawari, and even Hinata ten minutes to wake the young boy up and by the time Anthony and Himawari finished a hurried breakfast there was no way they would run fast enough to get to the academy on time. Anthony pulled Himawari into him and said, "Hold on I'm going to use my teleportation jutsu and teleport us to the academy."

He then immediately started to weave his signs, Himawari let out a startled cry and then wrapped her arms tightly around him and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later feeling Anthony touch her shoulder and saying, "It's done we are here and just in time so we should hurry inside."

She let out the breath she was holding and said, "Yeah we should."

They both looked at each other for a second, then each got a little pink in the face when they realized they were holding each other so closely and everybody could see them. They rushed inside sat down in their seats which just so happened to be next to each other. They were unable to talk, look, or even touch each other without getting a little embarrassed or shy for the first couple of hours of the class.

Anthony was always a little on the outside parts of class and never pushed himself to get involved with the other students other than with Himawari and some of her friends. He was often looked up to by some of the students when it came to the training portions of the class, but many just thought he was showing off. He was never allowed to spar with the other classmates, the academy always brought in a member of the anbu black ops or another teacher for him to spar with. He never pushed himself to go past beating them, most of his teachers and other members of the anbu were very impressed and always tried to ask him to graduate the academy early. He always looked over their shoulders at Himawari and told them that he had something else to learn and would go back to the classroom with the other students. It was the second week of the anbu coming every day and sparring with Anthony that a kid finally stood up and said, "Why do you always get to fight the anbu and other teachers? Do you think you are better than us?"

He started to walk towards Anthony and some of his friends started to gather beside around him. Anthony didn't even look up at the kids, he didn't even say anything back to them. The kids just got angry thinking that he was ignoring them and shouted, "To good to even look up at us when we are talking to you. You're not even the Hokage's real kid and your acting stuck up. Just look at us, before we try and hurt your _girlfriend_."

They looked at the boy with sly grins on their faces after that sentence. What they weren't prepared for was how suddenly the boy stood up glaring at the with his strange eyes, they were so scared that they fell back and looked at Anthony with a look of stupefied terror. "Don't you dare threaten my family, threaten and abuse me all you want, but don't you dare threaten my family. If you do you are throwing your lives away as forfeit." He continued to glare at them until he was surrounded and being held back by some anbu and teachers that were around to witness his strange actions.

Noticing that he was restrained the kids started to make fun of the kid again and decided to make fun of the new interesting feature on their favorite victim. "What is up with those eyes! Not even the Uchiha or the Hyuuga have eyes like that you … you … you freak!"

Everyone else in the class started to look back at the new and sudden disturbances at the back of the classroom and looked at Anthony when they heard something about his eyes. The shock was evident on everyone's faces as Anthony tried, but was far too slow in trying to hide his eyes away from everyone. Even the anbu were looking at the new eyes with interest and a little disgust at what they were now looking at. Whispering started to quickly circulate around the classroom even the anbu started to back away from the boy. Anthony backed up into the wall as he started to understand that the children were talking about him and started to breathe deeply as he tried to tune it out, after what felt like an hour to the boy he screamed and ran out of the room.

Himawari was just walking into the room as Anthony ran by everyone was shocked again to see the boys speed and was even more surprised when they saw him run right into and continued past the young Uzumaki and her father. Naruto stood back up and walked in to the classroom before asking, "What is going on in here? Was that Anthony that just ran out of the door?"

The anbu captain looked at the Hokage with surprise before answering his question. "Yes Hokage-sama, it was your young son Anthony and he was running out of here after being picked on by this group of boys and activating what seemed to be a e dōjutsu of his original clan. The rest of us and the classroom saw his eyes and started to talk amongst are selves about them. He freaked out and made a bolt for the door which is what happened as you and your daughter walked into the room."

"Run to the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds and tell them to start a search for Anthony immediately." He looked down to his daughter and said, "Go tell your mother and your brother and start searching as well."

The young Uzumaki nodded her head saying, "Yes father." Then took off towards her home.

Meanwhile Naruto looked at the class and said, "Before the rest of you are dismissed to look for Anthony as well think about how you just treated your comrade and how he probably feels especially knowing that he is the last remaining of his original family, clan, and maybe even his home village. He was treated like a monster amongst the other villages he went to and the people he tried to help. Now go find your friend!" He ordered before running and jumping out of the window and continued running through the trees looking for Anthony.

The boy did not run far after he got out into the village and decided to go to the one place no one, but Himawari and he knew he went to settle calm himself. He was inside the Hokage memorial mountain shelters. He was in a corner so that it would be hard to find him and he got into a meditative position and started to slip into his mindscape. He sat there in the mindscape waiting for himself to calm down trying to remember why he came to the village with Naruto.

He was happy when he remembered looking into the Hokage's eyes and saw the ninja's past. He began remembering how much his trust grew with the knowledge of how much they had in common and how much his village loved him now. He remembered though that wasn't the real reason and focused a little more and saw the now familiar face of the youngest Uzumaki, Himawari was looking back at him from his memories of the interaction. He remembered thinking this is impressing the amount of love in her aura is impressive, she might even be able to accept me even with these eyes. He now knew that it was true she accepted him right away and how easy he feels around her, but he had not shown her his eyes since when they were kids. What if she hated how they looked now that they were older? He didn't think he could handle being dismissed by her too, even if Naruto liked him and accepted him if no one else did it would become a forced bond with him and the rest of the village. A forced bond between him and Himawari, his focus faltered for a moment at the thought and with that he sensed someone starting to walk into the shelter. He focused a little harder and realized that it was Himawari and he hid his eyes and tried to hide in the corner of the room, even though he knew she could sense him and could see him with her byakugan. He curled himself up and looked away from her as she walked into the room and looked at him, she stopped about halfway into the room and stood there.

After a few minutes the young boy said, "What do you want Himawari?"

He cringed as he felt how angry his voice sounded and wanted to apologize, but the girl spoke before he could, "I came here to talk with you, but first look at me."

He turned towards the girl with a slow turn and looked up nervously, she looked at him and just said, "Why are you hiding your eyes from me Anthony."

He looked down immediately and said, "I don't want you to hate me because of them too Himawari. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you didn't like me either."

The girl took in a shocked breath and then walked up and hugged the boy before saying into his ear, "How could I ever hate your eyes brother, they're so beautiful. Please let me see them again, I didn't ask before because I thought you didn't like them or couldn't control it like I couldn't control my byakugan back then. I really do love them Anthony, please show me them again."

The young boy was already crying as he hugged the girl, but he turned and looked at her with a smile before showing her his eyes. "Thank you Himawari." He said before bringing the girl into a tight hug.

The girl blushed before returning the hug to the boy, just as someone started clapping behind her. "I'm sorry for interrupting this moment between you two lovers, but the town is out there in a panic and your parents are worried sick." The two broke apart with very red faces as the familiar form their aunt Hanabi walked into view and after the actions the two young ones performed she fell to the ground laughing. "You two are so cute you remind me of your father and mother when they were would go out with each other." Hanabi said as she got to her feet. The children once again blushed before running to their aunt, who just smiled not knowing just how right she would become in the soon to be future.

 **A/N**

I hope you guys enjoyed my first couple of chapters for the story remember to give me some inputs for times frames and lengths for the upcoming posts. I'm ready to keep writing and open to ideas about how you guys think some things should go or if you think something should change before I get to far along in the story, just don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen right away or at all it does not mean I did not read your input or like your idea it might just take part in another story or it would just mess with what I have already written for the upcoming sections.

Thanks for reading guys I appreciate every piece of input you guys have and give. Even if you are starting this story late and I'm farther along write me or email me your idea and maybe I'll put that into consideration for later in the story or for another story.


	4. Chapter 4 Anthony's Confession

_A/N_

 _I sadly still do not own Naruto, if I do you guys will be amongst the first to know though!_

 _Now on with the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it!_

Anthony walked to into the kitchen by himself trying to imagine how his parents were going to act when they came back. He wished Himawari was with him still, but was also glad she wasn't as he did not want her to hear when he faced his adoptive parents.

 _Flashback_

Hanabi was walking with the two kids back to the Uzumaki clan compound when she looked down at Himawari. The young Uzumaki still had a slight pink coloring on her cheeks, though now it was dulled down enough so that her four marks, which resembled whiskers, could clearly be seen again. Hanabi then looked at the boy and saw a slight grin on his small, but somehow mature looking face. She looked up at the compound and decided to take Himawari with her to tell their parents and would try and keep her away for a little so the boy and his parents could talk in private. "Hey Himawari we should go find your parents, then maybe I'll treat you to some of Ichiraku's ramen after we find them." She paused to look at the two children then asked, "How does that sound?"

The little girl was obviously excited about the prospect of having ramen from her favorite ramen stand, but she also didn't want to leave Anthony alone at the compound though. She looked at the boy with a conflicted look on her face, but the boy only gave her a bright heartwarming smile. He said, "Don't worry about me Hima-chan go have fun with Hanabi-san, but…" He lowered his voice and whispered so only little Himawari could hear, "try and sneak me an Ichiraku to-go bowl."

Hanabi was clearly interested in what the boy said, but wasn't worried when the two started laughing with each now sporting a large smile. When they calmed down Himawari turned to her aunt saying, "Thank you Hanabi oba-san and don't worry Anthony-kun I won't." This put a confused face on Hanabi's face, which gave the Uzumaki girl enough time for her to get past her aunt. Hanabi gave the boy a quick look to the boy and then took off after her niece.

 _Flashback End_

He sat himself down on one of the chairs surrounding the table and started to think of the different views and ways to limit how much trouble he could get in with his parents. He was not given much time before his adoptive parents rushed into the room and pulled him into a bone fracturing hug. The boy was so surprised that he couldn't stop from his breath hitched up. When he finally caught his breath, he shouted out, "Can't breathe! Hinata kaa-san!" The boy's adoptive mother's face turned a very dark shade of red as she let Anthony go, which allowed the boy to step back and take several deep breaths and Naruto to walk up and stare down at him. The boy looked up at his adoptive father and said, "I know, please don't say anything Naruto, it was stupid to run away from them I-I-I…"

He never got to finish before being wrapped up into a hug by Naruto and shocked the boy into silence for a few seconds. Anthony brought his arms up slowly and hugged his adoptive father and dug his face into Naruto's jacket as he started to cry. He had never had anyone that was as nice to him as Naruto was doing right now, no one had ever really understood him or even tried too. Naruto was the first one who at least understood how he was being treated, could relate to his situation, and so he was the only one who could truly comfort the young child. After a few minutes the boy settled down and pulled away from Naruto with a small smile on his face as he looked up and said, "Thanks Naruto. I don't know why, but that made me feel a lot better."

"Don't always try to keep the pain to yourself, Anthony. You have a family who loves and cares for you here and not to mention a guy like me who understands at least some of the pain you have gone through. Now still want to go to the academy and become a hidden leaf shinobi?"

"Yeah I do!" The boy said before a cheeky smile appeared on his face before shouting, "Believe it!" Which drew a smile from his adoptive father and Hinata started to chuckle as she started to see bits of her husband in the boy.

"Good I bet you could even become the next Hokage if you keep that attitude for the rest of your years as a shinobi, I mean I did it." This had everyone in the house holding their sides with the pain of trying to control their laughter. After controlling his laughter Naruto turned to Anthony and said, "It's my fault for not telling the people of your kekkei genkai to your teachers or anbu, but telling the other students and your friends is something you should do. I think you should tell everyone in your class and maybe they will understand you a little better."

"I think I will tell my friends, but I don't think I should tell everyone." As they finished up they were surprised when Himawari and Hanabi walked into the room with something in a bag.

Himawari looked inside the kitchen and when she saw that everyone was still there she asked, "Is everything alright and is this a good time?" She was answered with smiles all around the room and then said, "I didn't forget."

She was greeted by confused looks all around the room even Hanabi, but Anthony had a huge smile on his face as he walked over and said, "Thanks Hima-chan!" She handed him the scroll which he quickly unsealed to show everyone a still steaming to-go bowl of Ichiraku's ramen. This was greeted by several shocked faces and two sets of laughing children.

"So that's what you two were whispering about on the front porch? I thought you were whispering sweet nothings." This was greeted with two blushing faces and shouting "BA-CHAN" and everyone else was trying to hold back their laughter, but after the two's outburst everyone, but the youngest were laughing openly while the two children wore pink pouting faces.

"Well I think it's time for you two to get to bed." The now collected Hinata said.

Before the children could agree Hanabi couldn't help, but make one more joke said, "And She means different beds you two."

This made the two kids blush to an even deeper degree before just running off and Hinata yelling, "HANABI-CHAN!"

Naruto and Hanabi laughed, but before she could get yelled at or attacked by her elder sister she waved and shouted over her shoulder, "Goodnight Naruto-kun and Hinata-nee."

With a sigh the two older Uzumaki's retired back to their bedroom for the night.

 **The Next Day**

The two youngest residents of the Uzumaki clan compound were up early and walking on their way into the ninja academy. Anthony and Himawari were the first two at the academy except for the instructors, Anthony walked up to the lead teacher and said, "Iruka-sensei do you have a moment? I would like to talk about yesterday." The mentioned instructor looked up to see Anthony and smiled as he gave the boy a nod. Anthony told Iruka about everything that happened and then, "I'm sorry for leaving early and the way I did sensei, it won't happen again. Can I also have some time to show and tell everyone about my dōjutsu?"

"Anthony, having been your father's sensei, I am used to much worse and after hearing the reason I am happy you decided to come in today. I also think it would do wonders if you told everyone about your kekkei genkai, so I will give you about thirty minutes to discuss it at the beginning of class."

Anthony smiled at his instructor and nodded his head before walking out of the door yelling, "Thanks jiji-sensei!"

 **During 1** **st** **Period: Ninjustu Lessons**

The group of kids that had made fun of Anthony the other day walked up and apologized before the class started saying, "Anthony we're sorry for what we have been doing. We were just jealous of how you got special privileges and were just surprised about your eyes

and just started to make fun of them in our fit of anger at you not responding to our making fun of you. Not to mention to salvage our pride from when you scared us when we said something about Himawari-chan, also sorry about that too."

The boy gave them all a beaming smile and told them, "That's all in the past guys don't worry about it. I can see where you were coming from and so it's kind of my fault too. I'm going to talk about my dōjutsu kekkei genkai at the beginning of class here soon."

Their class instructor Ebisu walked into the room and took attendance of the class. Once he was done he looked up and said, "Before we begin our ninjutsu class, we have a student who would like to say a few things about yesterday. Anthony come on up here and you can start."

"Y-y-yes sensei." He stuttered out. He stood up and walked nervously to the front of the class. Sure, he could talk to almost any of the elder shinobi of the village like it was nothing, but talking to his peers! That was the hard part, he had no idea what the people of his own generation talked to each other about. _I could always just wing the speech and just show them my eyes and explain it as I go,_ he thought. He stood at the front of the class and took a deep breath to calm himself before showing the class his real eyes. He started off with the basic three red tomoe of the sharingan design, the white iris of the byakugan, and the almost transparent rings of the rinnegan. He also showed and explained the tenseigan and continued showing them individually with some he could not remember the names of. The class seemed to listen intently until he showed the basic form of his eyes again which was the combination of the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan saying, "This is the base form for my eyes though and I have to apply a chakra seal or genjutsu to make my eyes look like most people's eyes." He then nodded in Ebisu's direction saying, "That's all sensei." He then walked towards his seat. The rest of the class went on as scheduled for the students.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading my stories so far guys I know I asked in previous chapters to leave a review about times you think I should post, but I set up a poll and would like you guys to use that, but if you think of how much you would like in each chapter like 6000 words in 3 weeks or something like that just leave me a review so I can think it over. Thanks guys and I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ranse Clan History?

_Though it pains me to say I do not own Naruto, but I sure wish I did._

 _Well don't forget to enter the poll, leave some reviews, and most importantly enjoy the story. Now on with the story._

 **A Few Years Later**

Naruto looked out at the Uzumaki compounds training grounds and smiled as he saw his daughter and adoptive son sparring. He was quite surprised when Himawari activated her byakugan, but even more so when she jumped away from a wooden beam that shot out of the ground next to her. He was even more shocked when his daughter used a fire based attack when she should have wind, water, and/or earth affinities. He watched on in shock as Anthony seemed to rarely use hand signs unless he went through some easy and slow hand signs. He watched as it seemed his daughter was watching it and would try to recreate them. He walked outside into the training ground only to be assaulted by a small barrier that made him bounce off of it and back onto the porch. Though the contact with the barrier seemed to be enough when Anthony looked up and said, "Hima-chan we should stop for a little bit, it looks like someone wants to come and talk to us. Not to mention you do sound a little tired so we should take a break anyway." The girl looked up at him and smiled as he continued, "Stand a little bit farther form the glass barrier just in case something happens during the deactivation."

The girl gave him a nod and moved closer to the center of the training area and Anthony went through a few hand seals then slammed his hands onto the ground, the moment his hands hit the ground seals spread around from the spot he impacted and spread out until it was all around them and covered the barrier and then he yelled, " ** _Ranse style release: Glass barrier release!_** " Then the barrier started to disperse, suddenly the seals cover the top of the glass barrier shimmered then disappeared and started falling towards the children.

Then sudden change of the barrier had Naruto worry and call out to his children. He did not think he was going to make it time, but he still had to try so he activated his tailed beast mode and tried to rush to his children's side. He was only a step away when the glass slammed into the ground and seemed to crush the children underneath of it. Naruto dropped to his knees at the sudden death of his kids, and he could not believe how little he could do to protect them. He slowly stood on shaking legs as he walked over to the slowly dissolving shards of glass that covered the training ground. He let the tears that were building up in his eyes freely drop onto the ground as he looked for any signs of his son and daughter, while looking he softly called out, "Hi-chan. Anthony-kun. Come back, where did you go?" He then felt a presence behind him and turned around to see…

 _Flashback to when the barrier was collapsing_

Anthony was watching as the seals spread around the barrier and when it had finally encompassed the whole barrier he stood back up and smiled and called to Himawari, "It seems that the barrier could withstand some blasts and now it looks like it is releasing appropriately. Thanks for letting me test it out while we were training Hima-chan." Before the girl could respond to what he said though Anthony snapped his attention back to the barrier when he felt something falter, he looked up and noticed how the roof didn't dispel properly and was quickly closing the distance between where it started and the ground. "The dispelling didn't work right the roof is coming down" He shouted as he flashed over to where the young Uzumaki girl was standing and grabbed hold of her saying, "I'm going to shunshin us out of the danger area." With that he warped them out of the collapsing roofs path and onto the porch Naruto was sitting on not too long before. They looked turned to watch as the roof hit the ground they were just standing on not just seconds ago with Naruto falling to the ground at the edges of the once standing barrier. Anthony and Himawari quickly understood what must be running through their father's mind and started to walk over to him.

 _Flashback End_

Naruto then turned around to see the two children he thought crushed embrace him into a tight hug, which he quickly returned as his tears of sorrow quickly transformed into tears of joy. They stayed like this for a few moments before he pushed them away a little to say, "Now, who's idea was it to test that fuinjustu on yourselves?" Both children squirmed a little under their father's glare, but it was obvious when Anthony looked down and Himawari reached over and held his hand in hers who it was that put up the barrier. He then asked, "So why did you test it like that without testing it on its own or on a smaller scale?"

"I did test it on a smaller scale and then Hima-chan wanted to train so I asked if we could try and train while in the barrier since I needed to test it on its defense and the barrier on a bigger scale in general. We both agreed and I didn't think it would break like it did, sorry dad."

Naruto sighed, then said, "Well, seeing how it was for the sake of perfecting a new technique and that no one got hurt I think I can forgive you two." With this the two kids let out a sigh of relief, but Naruto then said, "But next time have someone with you when you do something this dangerous and…" He looked around quickly, "let's keep this a secret from your mother."

Just as it seemed the kids were about to respond to their father a sudden burst of killer intent started to leak into the air. Naruto turned around and the kids peeked around form behind him to see the source only to see Hinata as she said, "Keep what a secret, from whom _Naruto-kun_?" The way she said his name at the end had all their hairs stand on edge. Before anyone could try to move Hinata released even more KI and was standing right of Naruto with a very sweet looking smile that made all of them flinch back a little. "Well?"

Naruto looked back at his kids looking for a little support to see Himawari tightly holding onto Anthony as he was finishing up with some hand signs. He looked at his father with a slight smile and fear clearly etched all over his face as he and his sister said together, "Good luck dad!" as they started to warp out of the area.

Naruto reached out trying to grab a hold of them when he felt something clutch his jacket in a death grip. He turned to face the very murderous looking face of his wife as he mumbled, "You traitors, when I get my hands on you…" He was unable to finish the statement when he looked into the eyes of his wife it was the look of Tsunade would always be seen given Jiraya when he was caught spying on her in the hot springs. He gulped, "I have no idea Hina-cha…" That was the last thing he remembered before being knocked unconscious by a few precise Jūken strikes.

 **A Few Hours: Back in the family head's house**

Anthony and Himawari were sitting in front of their mother and bandaged up father. The sight of their father made them cringe and worry how bad they would look after their mother was done with them too. Naruto was the first to speak though which surprised the children. "So after seeing that spar you two had I have a few more questions that led to me interrupting." The children gulped, but did not say anything, but nodded for Naruto to continue. He looked at Anthony and asked, "Did you use wood release?" The child remained silent, but nodded. This shocked Hinata, but before she could say anything Naruto continued to push the child, "You do know that was the unique style of jutsu and kekkei genkai of the Senju clan. Now I would like to know how you came to have it?" Everyone had a shocked look on their faces and looked over to the boy.

The boy sighed and looked up at his adopted father before saying, "It is one of my own kekkei genkai as well I am not limited to just my dōjutsu kekkei genkais, but some others." He stopped to take a shaky breath before stopping the others to talk by continuing, "I would rather not talk about some of them, but I can tell you that I am not of the Senju clan, my clan has always been few in numbers. I can't even tell you how many we have now and each of us have a different variation of our true kekkei genkais." With this he looked down at his feet with a few tears forming in his eyes.

Naruto felt a pang in his chest and Hinata looked over at her husband, with a worried expression on her face, knowing that this is how the Uzumaki clan is like. Naruto spoke with some effort, "Do you know where any of them are?" the boy shook his head to answer his father's question. Naruto by now had tears forming in his eyes as well. He stood up and walked over to the boy and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "I know what you're going through that's exactly the situation that the Uzumaki clan is in now. If you want I could help you look for them?"

The boy quickly looked up at Naruto with a new expression no one expected to see on him, it was filled with dread and a deep sorrow. Naruto pulled the boy into a comforting hug, which the boy allowed. Anthony then said so everyone could hear, "Thank you for the offer dad, but I would rather leave them for their own devices for a little longer. My clan is not one filled with good people so I don't want to see them too much anyways. The times when we meet with each other it never ends peacefully." He stopped and clung a little tighter to his father and felt warmth surge through him as something wrapped around him from behind as well. He knew it was Himawari and he allowed his tears drop to the floor or onto his father's back. He even felt it when Hinata hugged them from the side.

It was a very touching family moment that was only interrupted when the parents pulled away from each other and Naruto said, "I understand Anthony." Hinata walked over and hugged her adopted son again, then pulled away to wipe his tears while Naruto continued to say, "I won't push for more information about your kekkei genkais or your family. I trust you to show or tell us on your own when you are ready." The boy nodded his head again, then they all hugged each other again. It was a quick hug and then the parents kissed the kids foreheads again before wishing them a goodnight and sending them to their rooms for the night.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far I have been thinking about how OP Anthony is and I can understand if you guys don't understand why or you don't like it. I promise it will become a little more clear later on in the story and I think it will get a little more interesting next chapter I am thinking of showing Himawari and Anthony graduating and becoming Genin, but I would like to hear you guys think should be their jonin-sensei? I'll leave this one open for you guys for around three weeks because I have drill final exams and final projects due for the next two weeks. I will try and write a little more for the story, but I might not get it out until a little before or after the holidays. I am thinking of writing a Christmas special for this story if any one would like that it would probably be me pushing the relationships of Himawari and Anthony a little farther and maybe introducing other couples and characters. Please leave me reviews and ask me as many questions as you guys want?**

 **Thanks for reading so far guys I hope to continue writing this story for a good while, so bear with me and help me as much as you can with reviews and tips. Talk to you all again next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: What are we now?

_A/N: I do not own Naruto and none of its original characters, powers, or canon events. I do however I have the ability to write with interesting facts and my own original characters._

 _I'm going to be testing out some names for powers, some original powers, and want to see what you guys think. If you want me to continue with Anthony PM me and I will ask that you look at the polls so that you can vote on polls I will have different polls up every two to three posts chapters. This means my newest poll will be posted in two chapters after this one. Well this is the chapter before the Christmas special, hope you all enjoy it._

 **A Few Years later**

The class was dismissing and two of the many academy students were on their way to the Uzumaki compound. Most of the students were around eleven to twelve years old, but the two walking into the compound were both eleven. These two were ecstatically running around the front gate as they were dismissed for two weeks for their Christmas vacation. The two had invited their friends to hit up Ichiraku's ramen stand.

 _Flashback_

It was the middle of the day and they were all going around to the training grounds to invite their friends to Ichiraku's ramen with them. The started by going to see the new Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Anthony asked Shikodai Nara, while Himawari asked Chocha Akimichi and Inoji Yamanaka. After Chocha agreed to come and got tentative yes. The two thanked them and then rushed over to training ground 7 to talk to team 7. The two walked into the field while the three students and jonin were sparring with each other. Anthony looked to Himawari and asked, "Should we henge and mess with their training for a little Hima-chan?"

The young girl grew a smile that threatened to scare someone who didn't know what they were planning. She nodded and they both went through an easy henge that they performed without any hand signs. They looked at each other and smiled, Himawari had decided to henge into a form that looked like Kaguya Otsutsuki, with her pale skin with small horns that were protruding from the top of her head. She was wearing a form fitting red vest that did not leave much to be imagined and black pair of tight shorts under a small white skirt. She completed the look by hiding the byakugan veins and made it look like she had the rinnegan. Anthony had chosen to look almost exactly like Hagoromo, but changed his hair color to be more of a very pale blue almost white color. He had his dōjutsu to only show the tenseigan, he finalized his henge by allowing Hagoromo's clothes to shift into a dark red color with the magatama pictures all change to a very bright white. The two children looked at the other and looked for any deficiencies and when they were each satisfied they slowly walked out onto team 7's training field. Anthony made a few hand seals and said so only Himawari heard him, " ** _Lava style: separating wall jutsu_**." He then did a few random hand signs that would do nothing and shouted out for team 7 to hear, " ** _Otsutsuki style release: lava wall jutsu_**."

 ** _Team 7's Viewpoint_**

Konohamaru teamed himself with Sarada and they were standing opposite to Boruto and Mitsuki. They started to engage each other in a taijutsu battle when suddenly a barrier of lava appeared separating all of them as they heard, " ** _Otsutsuki style release: lava wall jutsu_**."

"What is going on Sarutobi-sensei?" The three genin asked at the same time.

"I can't be certain, but it seems we have been interrupted and by some Otsutsuki. If the jutsu and their looks have anything to say about it." Konohamaru called out to his team before calling out to the two approaching figures, "Who are you and why have you interrupted my teams training?"

The two figures continued to move closer to team 7 and then Konohamaru saw the man of the two figures make a few hand signs and the lava wall disappeared. Everyone on team 7 then turned to the newly approaching figures. They positioned themselves in a defensive formation before the figures started to laugh. This made Boruto call out, "What do you Otsutsuki want with us? Are you here to get revenge for the lunatic member of you clan that attacked our village during the chunin exams a while back?"

 ** _Himawari and Anthony's POV_**

They were both laughing at how well their plan to interrupt and confuse team 7 was going. Turning to look at the other they nodded their heads before Himawari called out, "I am Kagumi Otsutsuki and this is my cousin Tegan Otsutsuki. We are here only to see the one that claims to have…" With their false names stated team 7 visibly started to shake in their spots, which started the two 'Otsutsuki' to start laughing as Himawari tried to finish, "c-come _ha_ to _hic_ see the one _ha-ha_ to have…" she couldn't finish and broke down to continue laughing.

The two broke their henge transforming back into their normal selves with Anthony wearing his black shirt with nine magatama on its back, dark grey shorts, and black sandals. He allowed his eyes, or the kanpekinagan (flawless eye) as it was decided to be called, to change back into its normal state of being the sharingan, byakugan, and rinnegan hybrid. Himawari was wearing her normal dark yellow sweatshirt with her pink undershirt and wearing red shorts, with black sandals. Team 7 all had wide eyes and were struggling to comprehend that Himawari and Anthony, two academy students, were able to use such a high powered jutsu and were able to fool them with their individual henge jutsu. The two children stood up suddenly remembering that they would have to get back to class soon, they walked over to their brother's team and said together, "We are having a get together with our friends at Ichiraku's tonight and wanted to ask if you wanted to come?"

The three genin looked at each other and simply nodded to the two students, while Konohamaru said, "I'm so happy that you are adding me to your party and would be honored to come and eat with you guys."

Anthony looked at the jonin and said, "Well if you want to join your more than welcome to Sarutobi-san, but we weren't really asking you." He paused and looked at the sky and grabbed Himawari's hand before calling out, "Uh oh we're going to be cutting this close Hima-chan, class is starting again in a few seconds. I'll flash us over there quick, but we will have to rush to get back in our seats." The two disappeared with a flash leaving team 7 looking at the spot the two were just standing.

Konohamaru said, "Wasn't that the 4th Hokage's jutsu?"

 ** _Back at the academy_**

The two young students appeared with a flash in the front of their classroom, which surprised all the students, but their teacher was the most surprised. The teacher looked at the clock and said, "You two are barely back in time, how did you appear in the room so quickly?"

The young girl looked at her teacher and pointed to Anthony who shrugged and simply said, "The **_Hirashin_**."

This had the teacher stutter out, "Y-y-you know lord 4th's **_Hirashin_** jutsu at your age and can perform it?" The boy smiled and shyly rubbed the back of his head and nodded his head. "Where is the kunai or the spot you marked?" The boy only responded by pointing at the ceiling where a small looking seal was located. The two kids then walked back to their seats and the teacher started the class.

 _Flashback End_

The two after calming themselves down a little went into their house and dropped off their school stuff in their rooms. They met behind the house on the training area that was inside of the compound. Anthony spoke up first, "Is there anything specific you need help with, because I am going to try and work on some of my kekkei genkai techniques."

Himawari said, "I think I'm going to try and increase my chakra control and taijutsu for a little bit."

Anthony nodded to what she had said and started towards the standing dummy targets and made a few shadow clones so that they would help him train; he sent two clones to practice his wood style, he kept two clones for every core element so that they could continue to improve on them, he sent two to practice chakra control, two to work on using his byakugan, two for each of his sharingan abilities, six for the rinnegan abilities, and two final clones to work on his ice style. He sent the clones on their way and then turned back to look at Himawari, he wanted to help her train, but knew that it was probably more than that as well. His face turned a dark shade of pink as the girl caught him watching her and quickly turned away.

 **Himawari's perspective**

After Anthony walked away to start his isolated training she walked up to a target and made about twenty clones, she had five go do water walking with leaves attached and doing difficult maneuvers, five tree walking with leaves sticking to them to increase its difficulty, and kept the other ten with her to train her taijutsu. She caught herself stealing her third glance over to were Anthony was standing, when she also caught him looking at her. Her face lit up like one of the red Christmas lights that were decorating the fences inside of Konoha. She looked back at the clones and shooed them away from her and had them get to work before she felt a familiar pair of hands wrap around her small frame, she looked back to see what he wanted when…

 **Normal POV**

… when he whispered in her ear, "Want to spar to help me with the byakugan and the Jūken techniques. She blushed and caught quite a bit of red around the edges of his face as well. She took a breath to calm herself as she turned in his grasp so that she was facing him, with some pink still on her face she looked at his pink tinged face. She felt her face heat up and she quickly and tried to pull out of his hands when he suddenly pulled her closer to him as he said, "The loser will have to be the one to pay for the others ramen tonight."

Himawari felt a sudden burst of confidence at this and said, "The loser also has to go on a date of the winner's choosing."

This knocked the smile off the boy's face before it was quickly replaced by a grin that almost took up his whole face, and he said, "I'll take you up on that bet as well Hima-chan, get ready to lose." He reached into a pouch on his right leg and pulled out a kunai and as he tossed it up he said, "The moment the kunai hits the ground we start." The girl simply nodded and watched as the kunai climaxed and started to fall back to the ground. They jumped back from each other to give them space to observe each other.

She activated her byakugan and noticed that Anthony's face became a little more relaxed and the tomoe in his eyes stopped spinning and condensed on each other to almost be touching. The kunai embedded itself into the ground of the training ground the two Uzumaki's ran and quickly closed the distance that was standing between them. Anthony was the first to get under Himawari's guard and she twisted her body to avoid a direct hit and accepted the glancing blow that resulted from the blow. She was quick to follow up with a strike of her own that managed to land, before he could readjust himself to her new position. She kept the pressure up as he jumped back to try and escape before she could close too many of his chakra points to get closed. He felt sluggish and risked a quick look at himself to which he saw that she had almost disabled half of his left leg. He saw her approach thanks to his use of the byakugan and managed to block her strikes and shut down some of her chakra points that were in her arms. She risked leaving herself open as she tried for a quick strike that would have disabled his leg completely, but he surprised her by spinning and shouting, " ** _Kaiten_** " This stopped her attack and pushed her back a little bit before she applied chakra to her feet to keep her in place.

Before she could move again he came at her and started to disable more of the chakra points on her legs and arms, before she decided she would try to recreate the Kaiten after witnessing him using it. She started to spin, but as she started to apply chakra to the technique she suddenly flew backwards and into the wall that surrounded the training ground. She started to stand up only to fall back onto her knees and her vision start to blur. She looked up again to see Anthony's face etched with concern as she started feel a warmth flood into her. She enjoyed the feeling and started to feel her body relax, she realized that he must be giving me chakra and reopening my chakra points he closed.

It took a few minutes, but she finally felt refreshed enough that she could stand and see straight again. Anthony stopped funneling chakra into her and simply scooped her up into his arms and carried her princess style into the house. He said, "We need to get cleaned up and rested before our friends come to meet us Hima-hime." She nodded and then it seemed they both caught what he had slipped into what he said that they both blushed a deep red and looked away from each other until they reached her room where he let her go. They quickly turned away from each other to hide their blushing features and they did not want to find out what the other was thinking at that time. Anthony was the first one to speak, "If you wanted to use that technique you should know it first. The Gentle Fist style is very dangerous, I'll teach it to you correctly sometime. Please just don't do something dangerous without knowing how to properly do it first, that scared me Hima-him…" He cut himself off before he could finish noticing how his feelings for her were starting to leak out in their conversation.

He didn't stop quick enough though because the girl blushed a little deeper hearing him call her by his new pet name for her. She looked at her feet thinking why it made her so happy and warm when he called her that, then it hit her. She looked up at his face and said, "I promise to be more careful for now on An-k-kun." She managed to stutter out. This brought them both to blush several shades darker until even a tomato would have been jealous, both looked up at the other and smiled before realizing that they liked each other.

Anthony grinned and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck before asking, "What does this mean for our relationship Hima-hime?"

The girl looked straight back at him and then when she finally comprehended what he was asking she snapped her head directly back to facing her toes. "Umm I guess that really depends on how we feel about each other doesn't it An-kun?"

The boy was trying to keep his surprise from showing through his features. "I thought that was obvious from my side Hima-hime." He took a calming breath before reaching over and raising her face so he could look into her pale blue eyes. "I simply love you my princess."

After hearing his final sentence the young Uzumaki blushed, but didn't pull out of his grasp or turn away. She looked deeper into his white-red colored eyes searching for something in them before realizing it was there all along the love and care that she felt for him as well, it was always there ever since that day she had found him in the Hokage monument. It just wasn't until this moment that she truly understood it, she closed her eyes for a second and when she reopened them she looked into the boy's eyes and said, "I know An-kun and I-I think I l-lo-love y-you too." The blush that colored face just then was nothing that could compare to the boy's own, before they pulled each other into a tight hug.

A few seconds into the hug a sudden alarm started to go off in her room and they both jumped and shouted, "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GOING TO ICHIRAKU'S!" They then separated and ran into their rooms to get ready and rushed out together to meet up with their friends.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the name for his eyes I haven't made to much of a development and have been a little out of it lately. I have finished my finals just today and thought this should be a nice early gift that will help introduce the Christmas** **special that will be next chapter. I also want to apologize** **for this chapter being late, but I am taking care of my studies first. Don't forget to review and check out the polls. See you all next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7: X-mas Special

_A/N_

 _Well I won't lie to you guys, but I still don't own Naruto. Sad as that may be I did manage to write this Christmas special for all of you wonderful readers. I also want to apologize for not uploading this sooner, some things happened that forced me to delay writing some parts of the story. Please leave reviews on the new genin teams and some of the jonin-sensei's. I hope you will enjoy it as my Christmas gift to all of you. Well I won't try and take up too much of your time, have fun reading._

A few seconds into the hug a sudden alarm started to go off in her room and they both jumped and shouted, "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GOING TO ICHIRAKU'S!" They then separated and ran into their rooms to get ready and rushed out together to meet up with their friends.

The two Uzumaki children ran out of their rooms and looked at the clock in the living room, which displayed that it was 7:10 and they were supposed to be meeting their friends in the park at 7:15. Himawari looked at Anthony and said, "We need to hurry up and get over to there, do you have any Hirashin markers in the park?"

Anthony pulled out a scroll from a side drawer in his room and looked at I for a few seconds and shook his head. "I don't have any markers in the park I think I'll put one in there tonight. I mean if I become Hokage someday I don't want to leave anywhere I can't get to quickly." They both giggled after he finished.

"Well if you going to be Hokage An-kun you're going to need to be stronger than our tou-san, Boruto-nii, and Sarada-nee."

Anthony grinned as he smiled his he stuck up his thumb and pointed at him with it, "I don't know if I'm just ready to take on them right now. I mean we aren't even genin yet," He chuckled a little bit, "but I do think that I'll be able to do it one day. Believe it" With that they both had to hold their sides from laughing so hard at the saying from their mother's stories about their father. Anthony glanced at the clock and noticed that after all their fun and games they had under a minute to get to the park. He crouched down and started a few hand signs and said, "We don't have long left until we need to get to the park so I'll do a technique I created that will allow us to get there, so hold onto me Hime." She quickly grabbed his shoulders before he finished the last hand sign and they warped out of the house.

 **At the park**

The others were already sitting in the park talking to each other when something started to glow in front of them and after a flash of blue and purple the youngest of the Uzumaki children were standing front of them. Anthony spoke as they appeared saying, " ** _Space-time technique: Supotto henkō._** (Spot change)." They were all shocked to see the children appear in front of them, but sweat dropped when they heard what Anthony called the jutsu.

Konohamaru was the first to speak after the sudden appearance of the two academy students and asked, "You two are academy students, right?"

"Not for much longer we're going to graduate soon and then it won't be long until you all call me lord eighth. With that he formed a quick henge to make it look like he was wearing the hokage outfit instead of his other clothes.

This got a few laughs from the group a "troublesome" from the Nara genin, but Konohamaru had a look of shock and saw a young version of his surrogate older brother. He shook it off and said, "You'll have to get it before my team and I, Anthony. Still think you have a chance."

The boy answered with a slight shrug and said, "Maybe not right now, but just you watch. I'll become the best hokage ever and protect everyone. BELIEVE IT!" No one even looked to doubt the boy after that and just nodded their heads.

After a few seconds and a few giggles Himawari finally walked over and said, "Well I think it's about time we head out to Ichiraku's before Ayame-nee closes it up for the night."

This had a quite the effect as Konohamaru, Boruto, and Anthony all rushed to the gate, but Himawari noticed Anthony make some clones and had them mark some spots in the park with Hirashin markers. She didn't say anything and no one else seemed to notice, so they walked to the best ramen place in all the elemental nations. They all enjoyed the time at Ichiraku's and caught up with each other since after their promotions to chunin it was hard to find them all to get together and keep up with each other. No one seemed to notice the new closeness of the two academy students though.

 **About a week later**

It was Christmas night and Naruto had invited everyone to a party at the Uzumaki compound. Unsurprisingly the Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Uchiha, Senju, Hatake, Yamanaka, and some other clans decided to accept the information. Some other major clans waited until a few seconds before Christmas Eve to accept those being the Aburame, Inuzuka, Kurama, and the newly formed Lee clan accepted. The only known clan to not to allow any to accept the invitation is the remaining few of the Shimura clan. Most villagers showed up to the Uzumaki compound to celebrate the holidays with the ninjas.

We find the children walking around the outside of the compound building given a tour by the three Uzumaki siblings to their friends. Sarada and a few others that have already been in the compound were surprised when Anthony and Himawari were showing off some of the new buildings, training grounds, and equipment that they installed that was not there the last time she was inside the compound. They were all very surprised, with the exception of team 7, of the equipment that Himawari was bragging on how her An-kun had come up with it one night and put into creation the final product in as short as a few days and his longest experiment lasting almost a year. The young heirs were all asking questions about everything they were showed and this led to questions from all of them asking if Anthony at one point or another if he could share a piece of equipment, but he said he could just have another made that could even have some of the improvements he was thinking of adding to the current states of the equipment.

After a few more moments of the children getting the grand tour and promises of getting the equipment Anthony and Himawari showed them they all went back into the main residency house. They were welcomed by all of the adults who took a break from their own conversations to see the kids enter and asked all about their tour of the compound. All of the adults, including the Uzumaki parents, were all surprised to hear about all of the equipment that far surpassed anything they thought was available in Konoha. Many turned and called out in a whine, "What have you been hiding from us Naruto? Hinata?"  
The two parents could do nothing, but look at their younger children and asked the chuckling pair, "What are they talking about? We don't have such futuristic technologies." They stopped for a second before glancing at Anthony and continued, "Do we?"

The boy nodded his head and said, "I've made a lot of progress on some of those crazy ideas I have been talking to you about that Naruto-otosan. Remember the dreams I would talk to you about and all the machines and technology that could help with certain parts of training?" Naruto nodded his head remembering the child talking to him about the dreams of equipment, "Well after you told me there was no such thing as those machines we…" He gestured to Himawari and himself, "…took it upon ourselves to find a way to make them a reality."  
The young girl nodded and offered up, "I didn't help to much, though. An-kun…" The parents had a surprised expression on their faces for an instant and no one, but Anthony and Susuke really caught it and they only caught a glimmer of it themselves, noticed the change, "…only bounced ideas off of me and test them with him."

"But still to have accomplished more than our research and design teams that is ridiculous and unheard of for children of your age and rank." The rest of the group of ninjas and civilians all had surprised and awed expressions, they finally believed the children's claims.

Anthony wanted to get out of the focal point of the party and have everyone get back to its original purpose, so he flashed away, once again utilizing the fourth hokage's Hirashin, to his room and back into the dining hall to give her the gift he made for her. The adults noticing what it was he was trying to do took a page form his book and started swapping gifts with one another. She opens the wrapped box to reveal a very small and delicate looking chain that resembled the metal that the sage of six paths created to make his legendary tools. "The chain is made from the same unbreakable material that the sage of six paths used with the treasured tools." He stopped allowing her and some of the other visitors who were interested in his gift. She followed the chain down to its base where she found a black jade pendant that had the multiple designs of her family; the Hyuuga clan symbol, the Uzumaki clan symbol, the Namikaze lightning bolt, an odd-looking symbol she didn't recognize, and the yin-yang symbols. All the clan symbols were gems or combination of gems that matched the colors of the clan symbols down to the smallest detail. "I included all of clan crests that you could claim as your ancestry and then the two that I can call my own." Gasps from everyone close enough to hear this and caused everyone to hush and focus on the child once again.

"What do you mean? You have clans? As in more than one?"

"Yes, I am currently the only of the Ranse clan, it is represented by the yin-yang symbol on the necklace and it is the one that I created to represent me and my future family. The other one represents the past that I have and the dark members that are still a part of it."

"And which clan is that Anthony?"

"I don't want to really tell anyone yet, they were a truly terrible clan. I will Hima-chan and she can tell you if she wants." With that said he grabbed Himawari's wrist and flashed away to the now empty park.

 **At the park**

Himawari looked up at Anthony and asked, "If you really don't want to tell me you don't have too."

He shook his head, "I want to be the one you hear it from Hima-chan, but I don't think I that I would be able to take it if they didn't look at me the same way after they knew and I was the one to tell them. I want everyone to know, but I can't look at them while they hear the family I am from. I know that I can trust you to know and not look at me differently though Hime."

"I will never look at you any differently than how I am right this moment."

"I know and thank you Hima-chan." He took a quick breath and looked into her pale blue eyes, "The last symbol on your pendant, my other clan, and my full name truly is Anthony Uzumaki Otsutsuki-Ranse."

They sat there in silence after him revealing this to her. He was about to freak out about her not saying anything when she suddenly said, "Were you ever sealed away like Kaguya or the one that attacked during my brothers first chunin exam? Did you ever do anything like them and why don't you look like the rest of them."

He flinched when he heard her questions, but easily shook his head. "I would never do anything like my other family members and though I have never been sealed away like some of the ones I know. I have helped in training a few of my nephews before and helped them become better people, but they are no longer alive."

She nodded her head and said, "Well then I see no reason to hate or hold anything they have done against you personally. You were born into a clan and you had no choice in that matter, but I thought they were a clan that had no more members?"

We are limited to those that were born from the great tree that houses the ten-tailed beast, though a few of our clan were born from members born form the tree like the sage and their families who then took on different names of their own."

"Thanks for telling me this, but now I need to ask were you one of the ones from the tree or from one of the already existing members of the clan?"

Anthony shrugged this off and said, "You will know all in due time princess, I promise I will tell you." With this said he holds out his hand and she grabs his outstretched hand and they flashed back to the party.

 **Back at the party**

The party guests were anxiously waiting for the two children to return to them so they could answer their questions. There was very limited conversation, until in a sudden flash they all turned around to see the two children holding hands. They were now standing on a small stage that was positioned somewhere close to the center of the building. The hush that had spread around the building quickly was interrupted as everyone in the room started up demanding answers. The young boy walked forward and called out in a loud voice that was easily heard shouting, "QUEIT! OR ELSE NO QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED" With this said a large hush quickly spread throughout the building. Anthony turned and said to Himawari, "If you would like you can tell them all now before I lose my nerve and or my patience for this."

They young girl nodded and walked beside him and regripped his hand as she said in a small voice that many had to lean forward to hear, "I would like to make sure that everyone knows that An-kun is not a monster and has been a very good and outstanding member of the leaf." Everyone in the crowd nodded and their curiosity was starting to get the best of them, "he was a member of the former Otsutsuki clan." The crowd was hushed, before it was raised with a sudden cluster of voices were heard.

One shook the very building they were all in as it thundered, "EVERYONE BE QUIET AND LET THEM EXPLAIN THEMSELVES." The crowd looked at a deeply troubled Naruto Uzumaki.

Anthony called out before anyone could say anything, "What Hima-chan said was the truth. My true name is Anthony Uzumaki Otsutsuki-Ranse." Naruto and Hinata were proud that he still used their last name in his own, showing that he was still a member of the family.

"That is always who you shall always be my son!" Called out Naruto

"You will always be a member of our family." Called Hinata

"We are proud to call you our dear friend and future shinobi of the hidden leaf village." Called out Sarada and a few of his other friends.

"You will always be my brother and future comrade." Called Boruto

The other civilians and ninja just nodded their heads to what the others said.

Himawari leaned in and kissed his cheek which caused the other members in the party to look on them in surprise as she said, "You will always be my special person and I can't wait to see what the future will hold for us." With this the young heirs and adults were in need of time to rest and come to terms with all the new information that they had just received.

The Uzumaki family all gathered onto the stage and called out, "Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you all have a happy new year." With similar echoes coming from around the building, the families started to slip out and return to their own homes. The Uzumaki's were the last group in the room before they sighed and walked back to the main house and into their rooms. It wasn't long until the house was silent and full of a sleeping family of Uzumaki's.

 **A/N  
Hey everyone I hope you had a great 2016 and are looking forward to the New Year I hope you all had a wonderful new years eve and new years day. I'm sorry for this part of the story coming out as late as it did and hope you still enjoyed it please leave me some review or PM me for ideas I like hearing from you all.**


	8. Chapter 8: Genin Exams?

_A/N: I have made massive progress in acquiring the Naruto franchise! By that I mean I have made progress in writing this chapter. Sadly, I did not make any other progress in that respect. I hope you will enjoy this update._

The sun was just beginning to become visible through the windows and it was hitting a certain young teenager in his tightly closed eyes. The change in the lighting had him grumbling something along the lines of, "Cursed sun trying to keep me from finishing my amazing adventures." He then tried to stretch out when he realized he was being held, by something lying beside him.

He turned to the side to see what was holding him there and found it to be girlfriend tightly snuggling into his back. He chuckled a little as he twisted to face her and gently tried to shake her awake saying, "Hime, it's time to get up or else we won't make it to the academy to take our graduating exams." There was some slight mumbling that he couldn't understand so he shook a little harder and kissed her forehead and said, "Hima-chan we're going to be late."  
This time he did get a slight response in her mumbling, "Stupid An-kun trying to wake me up for school." This had both teenagers giggling as they both stretched out their still sleeping limbs.

The door to the room opened and a slightly blushing Hinata opened the door and called out, "Hey you two if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school." As the kids started to jump out of bed to get ready for the day, Hinata thought back to the first time she walked into the room and saw her kids in the same bed.

 **Flashback to A few weeks after the New Years**

She was walking around trying to wake up all her kids for their day. She walked into her eldest son's room and woke him up for his day of training with team 7 and then moved on to her daughter's room and when she opened the door she was surprised to not see her daughter in there. She walked over to the neatly made bed and was slightly worried when she felt the sheets were still cold, as if no one had touched them the night before. She moved on to the final door with a little more of rush in her step, when she opened the door a blush appeared on her face that would have put even the reddest tomatoes to shame.

She heard a groan and wanted to shut the door, but she had to make sure she wasn't mistaken so she crept closer to the bed and noticed that it was indeed her daughter and adopted son in the same together. Her mind when a thousand miles an hour thinking of what they could have done during the night when hearing something brought her out of her train of thought. She asked, "What was that."  
It was Anthony that responded, not that she was surprised he usually woke up early when they didn't have school so he could train more. She heard him saying, "We are just sleeping Hinata kaa-san. I know this might be a little weird, but me and Hima-chan have been together for over a month now and since we have already done this before cuddling together wouldn't be too crazy. If you don't like this though we can go back to sleeping in different rooms again for a while more."

Hinata although blushing since one of her kids knew she was running some indecent scenarios after seeing them together in the same bed, she shook her head to remove the blush and said, "I don't mind you sleeping in the same room or even the same bed Anthony, but I don't want either of you pushing for anything the other does not." She stopped to see him nod and knew they would never do that to each other and then she decided to tease him and said, "Besides I'm not ready to become a grandmother just quite yet." She giggled at seeing the blush spreading on his face that put even some of hers to shame.

 **End of Flashback**

She blushed and had a slight nosebleed remembering some of the instances she had been putting her children through, but she quickly recovered and wiped the blood from under her nose and went to make sure they ate a proper meal. She caught them trying to run out with only a poorly made toast and egg sandwich, but wasn't quick enough to stop them from leaving when she saw Anthony pick up Himawari in a princess carry and said, " ** _Hirashin_** " She sighed and just went to make herself breakfast.

In a dark bluish-purple flash, Anthony and Himawari appeared in their classroom with five minutes left before the class would start for the genin exams. Iruka groaned, but smiled when he remembered the first time he saw Anthony appear with the Hirashin.

 **Flashback Two Years ago**

Class was starting soon and Iruka had to take over for the day after the normal instructor was called away on a very important mission. He was at the front of the class mumbling something like, "Super important mission straight from the Hokage, my …" He never got to finish when with only a few moments to the start of the class when he saw a bright navy blue flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the adopted son of the hokage looking at him.

"Am I late sensei?" The child asked him with a worrying tone.

Iruka shook off his surprise and looked at the clock behind Anthony and said, "Not yet, but you are cutting it close Anthony."

"How much longer until class starts Iruka-sensei?"

This had Iruka smiling remembering all the times Naruto called him that in the past and said, "I think about thirty seconds, so…" Another flash of blue and the kid was gone. A tick mark formed on the side of Iruka's head as he was once again cut off by the child.

He didn't have to wait too long, in fact it was only fifteen seconds later when another flash happened. He took note that the color was a bit different and turned to see who showed up this time only to see Anthony again, but this time Himawari was beside him. "Sorry Iruka-sensei if you were saying something, but I had to go get Himawari too."

Iruka just shook his head and told them to find their seats so he could start the class.

 **Flashback End**

So, it came to no surprise to the class when he just tossed Anthony a hitai-ate and said, "If all the things I have seen you do such as the Hirashin, some shadow clones, and some other high level jutsus then I think it is acceptable to give you this."

What he did not expect however was when Anthony tossed it back to him and said, "You would be right sensei I can do this, but it wouldn't feel right just taking a hitai-ate without earning it myself, ya know?" He rubbed the back of his neck and then walked to the back of the classroom and sat down waiting for class to start.

Iruka just shook his head, but allowed a few chuckles escape. He quickly called attendance and only had to wait for Shiki Inuzuka, which was odd usually her mother and grandmother made sure she was on time. He looked at Anthony and noticed that he was slightly worried and looking at his friend's empty seat as well. Iruka cleared his throat and Anthony looked up to hear Iruka call out, "Three minutes until class starts."

This confused many of the students in the class, but Anthony took the hint and grinned up at Iruka. He flashed next to Iruka for only a second and only for the teacher to hear, "Thanks sensei." He was then gone again not even leaving a flash for when he was next to Iruka. _'Will you ever stop surprising Anthony-kun, your almost as unpredictable as your father.'_ Then it hit him, _'When did I start thinking he was more than an adoptive son of Naruto?'_ He just smiled and shook his head further confusing the class.

The only one in the room who seemed to have an idea as to what was going on was Himawari and even she was confused on most of it. She knew the warning was for when class started and she saw Anthony grin and flash away, so she put it together that Iruka was giving him permission to go and find Shiki and get her to class. _'But why was he smiling and shaking his head just now? Maybe it's just one of Iruka-oji's quirks."_ She gave her a head a quick bob seeming to decide that's what it must have been and started thinking about who her teammates were going to be.

 **The Forest Behind Inuzuka Clan Compound**

Two men were carrying a bag that was overly stuffed and seemed to have a large package with three smaller packages. They were grunting in their efforts to speed away from the village, while the younger of the two called out, "Do you think that anyone will truly care if we take this bitch and her mutts?"

The older of the two just shook his head and called over his shoulder, "Don't you remember what the intel said? Our target is best friends with these mutts and is all, but the actual son of the hokage. I'm sure the brat will get his dad to give us what we want for her."  
Then a loud chuckling was heard all around the two ninja, who quickly put up their guard and dropped the sack they were carrying. They got into defensive stances with the younger ninja pulling out two trench knifes and the older ninja pulled out two ordinary looking kunai. "Who is there, stay out of our way or else we will deliver your head to our boss!" shouted the younger of the two.

"Oh, so you work for someone? Who is this boss of yours?" Said the mysterious voice.  
"Like we would give that information out to a petty leaf nin" Said the older of the two before the other one had the chance to give up any more information.  
"Well I'm lucky then I'm not yet a ninja of the leaf." Said the voice that echoed all around them.

This got the two-ninja interested, "Oh, so why do you stop us." Called the older ninja

"Yeah, why stop us if you're not a nin of the leaf?" Said the younger.

"Well maybe I was passing by to offer my services to the leaf, but happened upon two strong looking ninja sneaking out carrying an interesting package. So, I thought maybe they would be a better place for my services."

Now the ninjas were hooked, "Well we work for Shibera Tenken, a massively growing shipping magnate in the area east of here. I'm sur…"

"Stop giving away valuable information you twit." Interrupted the older of the two.

"Shibera huh, what does he really want with my friend." Said the voice as a figure started to emerge from a dense part of the forest. A fog started to stream into the small clearing, which started to make the two ninja to start worrying.

"Your friend you say? But I thought you were not a leaf nin?" The older ninja called to the approaching figure.

"While it is, true I am not a leaf ninja yet I am in the academy about to graduate, so if I could just collect my friend and be on my way…" The figure trailed off.

"Oh, an academy student comes out here looking for his friend and thinks he can fight past two jonin level ninja to get her back. Ha don't make me laugh." The younger ninja said. The older seemed to be analyzing this intruder.

"Well if you won't give her to me without violence I'm sure you would at least want to see the one who is to fight you no?" The figure finally emerged from the shadows, but only for a minute before the fog swept in and blocked him from the sights of the other ninja.

What they had seen though was enough to allow them to know who it was they were dealing with. The boy fit the description of the boy Shibera gave them to a T. It was a small 4'1" child that wore a dark navy blue jacket, with a silver under shirt visible underneath, and navy blue pants with a thin silver stipe running down the outside his left pant leg and a thin golden stripe running down the outside of his right pant leg, he was wearing dark blue shinobi sandals, he didn't have a hitai-ate on him, but on his right jacket sleeve a small yin-yang symbol was visible, and small Uzumaki swirl was on his left jacket sleeve. His hair was a very bright blonde almost a silver color with streaks of blue going throughout it, his hair easily reached to his shoulders and would stick out at random intervals, his skin was lightly tanned, he had no facial hair, but it was his eyes that confirmed his identity to the ninjas. His eyes the only pair like it ever seen, completely white eyes, with slight grey ripples that were only visible if looked at very carefully, and tree blood red tomoe circling like a sharingan around a single crimson pupil in both eye sockets staring down at the two ninja. This was okay with the ninja though, the thing that really unnerved the ninja was the creepy smile that was paired up with those eyes as the mist wrapped around the boy so that his eyes and smile were the last things they witnessed of him and lingered in their vision for a few more seconds even after the mist cloaked the boy.

They were really starting to sweat and after the eyes vanished from view they were desperately searching the mass of mist for the boy. They unknowingly separated from each other allowing the boy to appear in front of the young ninja and the last thing the rouge ninja saw was those eyes appearing in front of him then nothing, but blackness. Not even a sound was heard as he crept up to the older ninja, though it must have been experience that had the man turn just as he felt some odd sensation behind him. He turned and was staring directly into those haunting white orbs with the blood red tomoe spinning and splitting until it formed a rinne-sharingan inside of the orbs, then into a mangekyo sharingan that was blood red inside the white orbs. The last thing he heard before his environment changed was, " **Tsukuyomi**." He was immediately teleported to a dimension that was covered in red, a red mist was seen in the background, even a white moon was seen etched with the red rinne-sharingan design he saw before. "Welcome to my world" He looked up and saw the boy walking towards him, "in this world I control everything, especially time. I can keep you hear for years and only a second will pass in the real world. Now before I start anything fun, I will ask you for all the information you have on Shibera."  
The older ninja chuckled and spat at the young boy, "As if I would give away information."

He started to laugh again and only stopped when he heard the boy in front of him sigh, "I had hoped I would be able to skip the gruesome torture I had planned or I guess I could just go into your mind and find all the information I want that way. Hmm? Ah I know how to decide. Which would you prefer?" The older shinobi could only gulp as he heard the boy no longer did he sound like an innocent little school boy, but as a person who had seen the worst of the world and very serious. He was about to answer when the boy snapped his fingers and proclaimed, "I know how about I just do both." Then the man shivered from the most sinister laugh he had ever heard that continued to echo in the desolate world he and the boy occupied.

 **Time Skip 7 Days Later: Tsukuyomi World**

The man was nothing, but a lump of bruised and scarred flesh that was just staring out with glazed over eyes into the nothingness that surrounded him. The cruel and evil chuckling finally stopped and the boy sat looking away from the broken man organizing all the new information he received. He stood up and canceled the technique, which warped them back into the real world with the ninja now staring with his glazed over eyes into the eyes of the boy who gave him a quick end.

The boy gave a small shutter after watching the remainder of the life leave the older man's eyes, got rid of the mist, walked over to the sack. He bent over and pulled out Shiki and her three ninja pups. He pulled out a bottle of water and dumped it on the girl and her pups to wake them up. He dropped her and jumped a few feet back as to not be punched after her rude awakening. Not a moment too soon as a fist rocketed right where his face had been moments before. Shiki stood up and glared around her looking for who just woke her up. She caught sight of blue streaked hair and was instantly on top of the poor boy screaming, "Anthony Uzumaki-Ranse I'm going to fucking kill you!"

The boy gave a quick laugh and then flashed behind her, grabbed her arm, and flashed to the pups who jumped onto his shoulders and one he even helped onto his head. He made sure they were secure before regripping Shiki's arm and flashing back to the academy.

 **Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka was starting to worry about his students, they only had thirty seconds until class started when a bluish-brown flash appeared with Anthony and Shiki appearing. He let out the breath he had been holding and said, "Cutting it close, aren't we? Hurry and get in your seats."

He was about to get the attention of the class when he felt Anthony pull on his sleeve and looked down at the boy. He leaned in close so Anthony could whisper into his ear. "Shiki was kidnapped…" This had Iruka's eyes widen abruptly, "… it seems someone wants something from Konoha. I need to speak to my dad about this."

Iruka was quickly nodding his head and whispered, "Just leave a shadow clone to hold your place, and try to be quick." He looked at the boy who nodded and simultaneously performed a quick unnoticed Hirashin and shadow clone was standing in his place. Iruka wasted no time and ushering it to Anthony's seat and getting the classes attention to start the genin exam.

 **Hokage Office**

Naruto was sitting at his desk just finishing another stack of paperwork and putting it in the finished pile when a blue flash appeared in front of him. He sat up and asked, "What are you doing here Anthony? Shouldn't you be taking the genin exams right now?"

Anthony sighed, but said, "It is starting right now dad, but I have some vital information that I'd rather tell you about right away." Naruto leaned forward in his chair and Anthony could tell he had his adoptive father's full attention now so he began. "Well Shiki was cutting it close getting to class and I couldn't sense her nearby so I was worried. Iruka-sensei must have noticed this as well and saw me worrying so he gave me permission to look for her before class started. I sensed her being carried out of the village by two people with unfamiliar chakra, so I followed them to a clearing and confronted them by…"

 **Skipping some of the explanation, because it's the same as what I already told you**

 **15 minutes and an explanation later**

"… and then I flashed to the classroom and left a clone to make it seem normal."

This was very interesting and frightening news, if some guy was able to invade the Inuzuka compound and make away with Hana's, one of the former heirs to the clan, child and ninja pups and make it away without anyone notice meant they probably had someone on the inside of Konoha. He shook his head and said, "Although I am proud of everything you did Anthony, I must also reprimand you for doing something foolish and dangerous like that. Now go replace yourself with your clone so it can finish filling me in and you can personally finish your genin exam."  
The soon to be genin smiled up at his father and quickly did the replacement jutsu with his clone and appeared back in the classroom. This left Naruto smiling at the boy's progress and thinking how much Anthony was becoming like he was as a child. Then he remembered how much paperwork he caused the old man and he started to tear up thinking about how much he would soon have.

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry for taking so long to put out this chapter, but with this school semester starting up and my internship really kicking off it has been a little difficult to find time. I will still try and update as much as possible, but I need reviews and for people to vote in the polls so I can get a consensus and not just what I want. Don't forget to leave reviews or PM me if you would rather that. I'd like to thank you all for staying with me and a special thanks to those who already left me a couple reviews, favorited my story, or signed up for alerts.**

 **Love you guys**


	9. Chapter 9: Graduation

_A/N: I just wanted to apologize again for how late my last update was put out, but hopefully my schedule will start to settle down for a little again. I hope you all will continue to read and enjoy my story._

 _I do not own Naruto, but one day I shall accomplish many feats owning Naruto will be one! I hope._

 **The Ninja Academy**

Anthony was back in his seat with one of his hidden shadow clones dispersing. The memories of how it was currently the written part of the exam. He glanced at the paper and all but smacked his head off the desk. His other shadow clone hadn't even started to answer any of the questions. "You all have five minutes left before the exams will be collected!" Called Iruka.

Anthony looked at his blank answer sheet and back to the three and a half-paged question sheet and asked himself, _'Why did my clone do this to me?'_ He looked at some of the questions and thought, _'At least it doesn't seem too difficult, well until you get to last section.'_ He took a quick glance at the clock and sped through the first three pages within the first two minutes and made it to the last section as Iruka called out the two-minute warning.

Iruka glanced up to see most of the class finished, but got a glance of hurried movement and when he saw who was making the movements he almost let his jaw drop. Anthony still had a few more questions it looked like and he only had about thirty seconds left. Iruka thought the test would have been simple for the boy, but then it wasn't Naruto's strongest point either. He sighed and glanced around at the rest of the students and noticed some were watching at Anthony's panicked movements with as much interest as Iruka had been. Anthony was one of the brightest students in most of the categories with few even getting close in his age group, then Iruka's timer went off as Anthony fell onto his desk with relief of finishing. Iruka and the rest of the class had trouble containing their laughter, but a quick blast of chakra coming from the boy helped calm them down.

As Iruka was collecting the tests he asked, so only Anthony could hear, "What happened there? I thought the test was pretty simple."

The boy turned so Iruka could catch a glare that even Orochimaru would cringe after receiving. With the boy whispering back, "It was simple, but the clone I left here to take the test didn't even touch it. I got here at your five-minute warning."

Hearing this Iruka allowed his surprise show for a split second, before collecting himself and putting the pile of filled out exam sheets on his desk. He turned and addressed the class, "You will all be given a few minutes to rest before taking the taijutsu section of the genin exams, you can leave your seats and talk with each other. This break will be fifteen minutes long." With that being said he grabbed the tests and split it with a few of the other chunin instructors to grade, then sat down at his desk to wait for the break to end.

Anthony was still receiving some questioning looks, but none were as focused on him as Himawari's was. He was slowly slumping lower and lower into his chair to get out of her unblinking gaze. He was saved from falling on the floor when Iruka started talking about the next segment. One of the judging chunin walked over and informed Iruka that they were finished grading the written part of the exam, so Iruka nodded and looked back at the students and said, "We shall now begin the second portion of the genin exams; shuriken and kunai accuracy." With that all of the students stood up and rushed out of the classroom and into the training field.

The students went outside and quickly got into a line so they would get to see their classmate's attempts and were in order of last names. After everyone was in order and the class had quieted down Iruka spoke. "In this part of the test we will be testing your proficiency in using ninja tools. The main segments will be judged based on your accuracy in throwing shuriken and kunai, but if student wish they can attempt to use other ninja tools either from the slim supply we have available or their own stores. With that being said will…" He glanced at the first student on the list, "…Shizura Arume step forward to begin."

Most of this year's students were civilian children and didn't really show to much talent, but some were doing well enough to pass so far in the tests. Iruka looked at the list and the only ones so far to pass with enough skill to actually be categorized as a decent shinobi prospects were Shiki Inuzuka and Himawari Uzumaki, but he expected that the next name on his list would be more than good enough to be on that list as well. "Will Anthony Uzumaki-Ranse step forward." He paused to give the boy time to make it to the starting area and when Anthony made Iruka said, "Start whenever you are ready."

Anthony took a breath to focus himself and then picked up all ten shuriken in his hands and released them and without pause picked up ten of his kunai and released them only a few seconds afterwards. He paused to allow each of the tools to strike their targets in the bullseye and then said, "I also want to throw senbon and a fuma shuriken." He started with senbon firing them all at once like he did with the kunai and shuriken, but he threw ten and mad a hand seal as he called out, " ** _Kage Senbon no Jutsu_** " which caused the senbon to multiply from twenty into four hundred or so senbon which stuck the human like targets in multiple nerve bundles, some striking the with ten striking the bullseye marked, and a few striking the 8 vital points on the human target. He moved on to the fuma shuriken and threw it and made a hand seal calling " ** _Kage Shuriken no Jutsu_** " the single fuma shuriken split apart into ten and each made a loud thud as they embedded themselves into the bullseye of ten different targets. Anthony took a deep breath before he turned and walked back to his spot in the line of his classmates.

Iruka shook of his shock and recorded down the information and looked at the judges who just nodded. He took a deep breath and let out a sigh before turning to the students and said, "We will now continue right away into the next part of the exams. The third part of the genin exams are to assess you in ninjutsu, during this assessment we will call you forward one at a time and watch as you perform the henge, clone, and the kawarimi jutsu. There will be the option to get extra credit by demonstrating other jutsus there will also be the option to show off your kekkei genkai. Now will the first person step forward to attempt this portion of the exam."

The civilian children went through and a few managed to perform a few of the jutsu, only three from that side managed to perform all three decently to pass that portion. Shiki Inuzuka passed this portion easily and even displayed some of here clan jutsu such as the man beast clone, which managed to surprise Iruka and the other proctors. She received full marks and a few extra points for her performance. Himawari Uzumaki also passed performing the kawarimi and jutsu easily and performed the shadow clone jutsu instead of the normal clone jutsu, a low ranking jutsu from wind, fire, and the water elements, and she also showed some of her limited knowledge in fuinjutsu. The proctors and Iruka were quite proud of her results, marked her down for her accomplishments, and gave her a good amount of bonus for her performance.

The proctors all looked up and watched the last person take up his position, they all expected him to pass easily. Iruka nodded towards the boy and said, "All right Anthony please perform the basic three jutsu."

Anthony looked at Iruka and nodded his head and made a simple hand seal while calling out, " ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_** " seven other Anthony's appeared beside him and each still holding the hand seal called out " ** _Henge_** " then each were a different one a perfect image of all the previous and current Hokage, but standing at the end was Anthony looking slightly older with a hokage cloak much like the fourth hokage's with the words ' _Hachidaime Hokage' (Eighth Fire Shadow)_. All of the proctors nodded their heads with a slight grin on all of their faces. After Iruka gave a slight nod the henged hokage clones dropped their hands and called out " ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** " All of the proctors appeared where the first four cloned hokage were and Iruka was standing in place of the seventh with a few of the civilian students were where the other henged clones were just standing. The proctors were very proud to see how quick and how not even a slight puff of smoke was made when the technique was performed. The proctors all nodded and everyone found themselves back where they were before the jutsu was performed.

Iruka finished marking this down and looked up and asked, "Now that you have performed the basic three jutsu do you want to perform any more jutsu or any kekkei genkai to perform?"

Anthony placed a finger on his chin as if he was thinking, but a grin soon spread on his face as he said, "I guess I could do a few for you guys." This got a few chuckles from the ones listening, before he went through a fast-paced series of hand seals and called out, " ** _Ice Style: Ice Spear jutsu_** " A spear of solid ice formed from midair and flew towards the open gate of the academy. He continued by making another hand seal and calling out " ** _Wood Style: Wood Wall Jutsu_** " A wall of sturdy wood grew form the ground and managed to block the ice spear as Anthony made another few hand seals and called out, " ** _Blaze Style: Summers Leaping Flames_** " Seemingly out of no were the grass started to flare and sent sparks around Anthony's feet and spread quickly to the wood wall, which was quickly covered in pale silver blue flames. "And now to put out the flames" Anthony cut his hand open and with no hand seals called out, " ** _Ranse Family Secret Kekkei Genkai: Blood Style: Blood Running River Jutsu_** " This caused everyone's eyes to widen in surprise as blood flowed not only from Anthony's open cut but also from up under the ground and flowed over the green grass turning it a deep red color as it moved over the fire and slowly put it out releasing coppery scent into the air. Soon the dark grey smoke turned a maroon color mixing with the blood and Anthony's face contorted with a look of concentration as the smell, smoke, solidified blood, and the remaining liquid blood sunk into the ground and it seemed like it was never there to begin with. Everyone quickly looked back at the adopted son of the hokage and realized his small cut had closed itself.

"I think that should be enough to show you guys." Anthony said before he walked back to his seat and sat down to wait for the final part of the exam.

Iruka shook his head and glanced to where Anthony was now sitting and quickly made some more marks to record what he saw and to give Anthony some of his points. He then looked back at the proctors who looked just as stunned before a voice called out, " ** _Water Manipulation Technique: Water Style: Wake Up Jutsu_** " Four balls of water formed above the proctors and after a the were fully formed dropped and drenched the unsuspecting proctors. The now awake proctors looked around saw the second hokage clone glaring down at them with the other six hokage chuckling at the predicament the proctors were in. The clone sighed before a small grin covered his face and he said, "Did you forget we were here?" Not waiting for an answer the chuckled and dispersed themselves.

Iruka turned to hide his chuckling from the students, but after a few seconds and recovering his composure he turned around and faced the class. He waited a few more seconds for the class to calm down before he yelled out, "Now after that short break and amusing show…" this brought a few chuckles and grins from other students "… which will be testing your abilities in taijutsu. Now will the first two; Shizura Arume and Shiki Inuzuka come to the ring to begin the final stage of the genin exam." The exam went quickly with Shiki showing of her clans taijutsu style, Himawari gentle fist and her byakugan for her match, Anthony used a style that none of the proctors had ever seen before, and the other students used the academy style.

The matches were mostly uneventful the civilian children fought decently, but were unable to achieve anything other than a draw amongst each other and the ones that fought Shiki, Himawari, and Anthony were later retested to be given a fairer chance. Even then they were unable to do much more than a draw.

"That wraps up this semester's results of the genin exams, we shall go back into the classroom and after the proctors and I reach a decision we will come in and announce the results." The class quickly rushed inside to restlessly wait for their results. Iruka waited for the rest of the students to go inside and the door to close before turning to look at the other proctors. "Himawari, Shiki, and Anthony?" The others nod "Anyone else to pass?" The others just shook their heads. Iruka nodded his head and they all walked into the building.

Iruka walked into the door and walked to the podium while the other proctors stood along the wall near the door. Iruka sighed and said, "For this semester's genin exams the other proctors and I have decided that Himawari Uzumaki is the classes top kunoichi with full marks and then some for this exam and this year's Rookie of the year with full marks and maximum number of bonus points allowed is Anthony Uzumaki-Ranse!" Some groans were heard, but no one really doubted the results. "Now I will call out and hand each passing genin there hitai-ate. Will Shiki Inuzuka, Himawari Uzumaki, and finally Anthony Uzumaki-Ranse come forward for their hitai-ate's. Now I will see you three next week to meet your teams and your team leader. The rest of you I hope to see for next semester's genin exam. Class is dismissed."

The three new leaf genin jumped out of the window and quickly rushed off to tell their respective parents know of their testing results.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far and this might now be a pattern for the timing of my story updates because of how school and my jobs are going. I hope you guys like my updates and as always review and PM me with ideas or what you want to see more of and check out my polls. I still need to see who you would like to see as the team leader for the new team 7. If its not on the poll, but you would like to see them be the leader put it in a review or PM them to me.**


End file.
